I believe you
by rtcox1
Summary: Rachel believed Santana. And it changed how Santana saw Rachel. One-Shot.


_AN: This is my first fanfic so please review. All errors are mine. None of the characters are mine…they all belong to Mr. Murphy. So yeah. I hope you enjoy. _

I believe you.

When Santana heard those three words from Rachel, she saw the diva in a whole new light. Here everyone was, ready to throw her and Brittney under the bus, listening to the knocked up ex-cheerleader but no. Rachel believed her. Santana was taken aback. She remained quiet during the rest of the discussion and wanted to face-palm when Finn Fucken Hudson came and "saved the day." When Santana got home that night she was determined to change how she treated the diva. If Rachel could still believe her, even after everything Santana had done to her, then she could treat Rachel better. She vowed to. Because Rachel believed her.

I believe you.

When Santana came up to Rachel and apologized for everything she had done to the shorter brunette in the past, Rachel looked into her eyes and said, "I believe you Santana. And I forgive you. Everything in the past is in the past. Lets leave it there and move on now" before smiling and walking off to class. Santana stood in the hallway, watching Rachel's retreating form, as a small smile grew on her face. Rachel took her apology and gave them a clean slate. She was so happy, that when a freshman lost their balance and ran right into her, she helped him and apologized for not seeing him before walking off to her class. Everyone who witnessed it was in shock because it was Santana Lopez and Santana Lopez doesn't help nerds. She didn't care though. Because Rachel believed her.

I believe you.

After glee that same day, Santana found Rachel sitting on the bleachers looking down at what looked like sheet music. Santana walked up to her and sat down next to her nudging her with her shoulder. When Rachel looked up, she gave Santana her Rachel Berry smile. Santana smiled back before asking, "Are you waiting for a ride?" Rachel nodded saying, "my car broke down this morning and my dad doesn't get off work till 5. I would normally wait in the library or the auditorium but it was such a beautiful day outside today that I didn't want to let it go to waste. Winter is right around the corner and I hate the cold so I wanted to take advantage of the fact that it's still warm enough to sit outside." Santana smiled as Rachel ranted away, giving Santana a too long explanation but not caring at all. Santana reached over and closed the binder that held Rachel's sheet music and put it in the girls backpack before sitting in front of her, taking her hands, and looking into her eyes. "Rachel, I want us to be friends. Quinn through Brit and I under the bus at Sectionals but you believed me when I said I liked glee. You didn't even hesitate. You were more of a friend that day to me then Quinn was and I would like to begin a friendship because of it. This isn't a joke or a prank. I'm gonna stop all the slushies and name calling because I would really like to be your friend." Rachel smiled and said, "I believe you San. And I would love to be your friend." The both stood before Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and gave her a hug. Santana returned the hug full force before grabbing the smaller girls bag with one hand and the diva's hand in her other before walking them down the bleachers. "Let me give you a ride home," Santana, asked. Rachel just smiled and nodded, following the taller brunette to her car.

I believe you.

When Rachel called Santana for advice, Santana came over to her house right away. What she wasn't ready for was Rachel asking for sexual advice for her and Finn. The girls had been friends almost 7 months now. Rachel and Finn had been having an on and off relationship throughout most of it and right now they were back on. Rachel trusted her now best friend more than anything, which is why she called her for advice. "How do you know you're ready to have sex San?" Rachel asked. Finn had been pressuring her and she was running out of excuses to say no. "I know that I love him and he loves me and that losing our virginities together would be such a romantic adventure but I'm just so scared." Santana's eyes widened when Rachel said the bit about losing their virginities together. That meant Finn had been lying to Rachel and Santana was not okay with that. "Rachel. We're friends right? You trust me right?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded and looked at Santana with her eyes full of trust for her taller friend. "Then I need to tell you something. If Finn is telling you he's still a virgin, he's lying to you. During Madonna week, when you were dating St. Douche bag, Finn and I had sex in some cheep dirty motel because Coach told me I had to sleep with a younger man to stay on the team. Rach, I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you, but if Finn hasn't told you, you should know." Santana was scared she did the wrong thing when she looked at Rachel and saw her face drop. She wanted to take the girl in her arms and hug her but she wasn't sure, so she reached out and put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. Rachel took a deep breath and sighed before looking up at Santana. "I believe you," she said. "Thank you for telling me. You're right. Finn has been lying. When I came clean to him about not sleeping with Jessie he told me that you two had never slept with each other as well and has continued to make be believe that he was still a virgin. If you hadn't told me, I probably would have slept with him believing it. Thank you for telling me. I'm glad I have you as such a great friend who I can trust." Rachel gave Santana a small smile before Santana reached over and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry Rach. You deserve so much better than that asshole. So much better." Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

The next day Rachel broke up with Finn with a slap in the face calling him a liar saying he lost her trust and didn't want him anywhere near her. He watched her walk away, right up to Santana; give the Latina a hug before linking her arm with the girl and walking to class together. Santana was just happy the big buffoon was gone. And it was thanks to her. Because Rachel believed her.

I believe you.

Santana and Rachel had been friends for over a year now and now, half way through their junior year, Santana has come to terms with the fact that she has fallen for the loudmouthed diva. So when Santana shows up to Rachel's locker that particular Friday, she was on a mission to make her friend her new girlfriend. Rachel closed her locker and looked up to Santana before smiling to the taller girl. Santana took a deep breath before saying, "Hey Rach. I was wondering if we could go to the auditorium and talk during lunch today. I had something I wanted to talk to you about." Rachel raised an eyebrow in an unsaid question but continued to smile as she responded. "Of course Santana. I will meet you there after my history class. Is everything okay?" she asked. Santana nodded, smiling back at the smaller brunette, before taking her books from her arms and walking her to class. Once they reached their destination, she handed Rachel her books back before smiling and walking off with a small wave and a "see you later" leaving her lips. Santana was a nervous wreck all day, not paying attention in any of her classes and proud of herself for doing this at lunch instead of waiting until the day was done. She wanted to take Rachel out that night, so she just wanted to get the asking her out part over with. Once the bell rang for lunch, Santana jumped out of her seat and all but ran to the auditorium. She wanted to be there before Rachel to set everything up. By the time Rachel had entered the room, Santana had a picnic set up center stage for them. Rachel laughed out loud once seeing the set up, confusing Santana. "What's so funny?" she asked. Rachel calmed down before answering. "When Quinn and Finn were still together, Finn and I had a picnic in the exact same spot before he kissed me and then ran out after remembering he was still with Quinn." Santana blushed before internally berating herself for ruining everything. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll clean everything up," the Latina muttered before picking up the plates with food to put away. Rachel raced to the stage to stop her before she had time to clean anything up. "Don't. I love it. Having a picnic here with you helps remove the bad memory I have with Finn and replacing it with a better one. Replacing it with a memory of you." Rachel said giving Santana a soft smile. Santana returned the smile before setting the plates back down and motioning for Rachel to sit. While they ate lunch they talked about everything and anything like they always do. Once they finished eating, Santana put the empty plates away before looking back at Rachel. 'Now or never' she said to herself before taking a deep breath and looking Rachel in the eyes. "Rach. There was a reason I wanted to have lunch in here today. Over the past year we've gotten really close and have become best of friends. But somewhere along the line and realized that I really like you in more of a friendly way. In a 'I want to kiss you whenever I want hold your hand down the hallway walk you to all your classes and take you out on date's' kind of way. So I wanted to bring you in here, to a somewhat romantic setting, and ask you a very important question. Would you, Rachel Berry, be my girlfriend and go out with me?" Rachel's eyes went wide before a huge smile crossed her face. "Yes San! I would love to go out with you and be your girlfriend!" She crossed over the blanket and threw her arms around the taller girl. Santana embraced Rachel and didn't want to let her go. "I really like you Rach. I honestly believe that someday I could fall in love with you," she whispered in the smaller girls ear. She felt Rachel smile before the tiny diva leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I believe you San," she said before she smiled and rewrapped her arms around the girl's neck. And at that moment everything was right in the world. Because Rachel believed her.

I believe you.

It was their senior year. Rachel and Santana had been dating for a little over 7 months and they couldn't be happier. When they first came out to glee Finn threw a fit but was quickly put into place, surprisingly by Brittney and Mike. It took him a while but he finally got used to seeing the two girls together and slowly moved on. The girls were quickly the new "it" couple at school, and after the original shock from everyone, they were quickly left alone. They spent the summer together lounging by the pool, hanging out at each other's houses, meeting up with friends, and just being together. Rachel only had her voice lessons during the summer, so they had a lot of free time together. Both sets of parents were supportive of the girls and practically took in their daughter's girlfriend as family. At the beginning of their senior year, it took them a while to get back into the swing of going to school again and making time for homework, projects, glee, cheerios, and each other but they figured it out and continued going strong. It was currently a Saturday afternoon. They had just finished doing their college applications together. Rachel applied to NYADA, Julliard, NYU and UCLA while Santana applied to Columbia, NYU, UCLA, and USC. The girls had decided that they wanted to continue on to college together and were going to the same state as the other no matter what. They were currently cuddling up on the couch watching Mary Poppins when Santana let out a sigh and Rachel paused the movie and looked up at her girlfriend. "What's wrong babe?" she asked. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around her girl tighter. "Absolutely nothing. I am perfectly content with my life right now. I have my girlfriend. I have great friends. I have amazing grades. My college apps are finished. And everything just feels so amazingly right right now." Rachel smiled in agreement and snuggled up closer to her girlfriend. Santana placed a kiss on top of her girlfriend's head, breathing in her girlfriends lavender scent that made her filled with peace. "I love you.," she said into her girlfriends hair. Rachel sat up and looked at her in confusion. "What?" the smaller girl asked. Santana smiled before repeating herself. "I love you. I'm pretty sure I've loved you for some time now. You are so amazing and wonderful and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. I'm not even afraid to tell you that you are honestly my forever. I can only see myself with you and only you for the rest of my life and I am perfectly okay with that. But for now, I just wanted you to know that I love you." Rachel smiled her huge Rachel Berry smile before leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. "I believe you," she said. "And I love you too," she finished before kissing her girlfriend. Santana was so happy. Everything was right in the world. Because Rachel believed her. And Rachel loved her too.


End file.
